FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates, in general, to novel tetratricopeptide repeat (TPR)-containing genes, tpr1 and tpr2. In particular, the present invention relates to nucleic acid molecules coding for tpr1 and tpr2; purified tpr1 and tpr2 polypeptides; recombinant nucleic acid molecules; cells containing the recombinant nucleic acid molecules; antibodies having binding affinity specifically to tpr1 and tpr2 polypeptides; hybridomas containing the antibodies; nucleic acid probes for the detection of tpr1 and tpr2; a method of detecting the novel tpr1 and tpr2 nucleic acids or polypeptides in a sample; and kits containing nucleic acid probes or antibodies. Therapeutic uses for the tpr1 and tpr2 polypeptides are also provided.